


【國設米英｜日常向｜授權翻譯】A is For

by SkyandTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyandTea/pseuds/SkyandTea
Summary: 阿爾弗。亞瑟昨晚肯定是這樣叫他的，因此阿爾弗雷德開始了一場讓他再說一次的大行動。





	1. And - Part 2: Antique

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A is For](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400950) by RobinRocks. 



> 要是有新來的同好，請注意一下：前面的翻譯章節都在 http://sky-and-tea.lofter.com，這裡只是避開屏蔽的停車場......
> 
> 註：這是一篇已獲授權的翻譯，授權的截圖已發在lofter。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要是有新來的同好，請注意一下：前面的翻譯章節都在 http://sky-and-tea.lofter.com，這裡只是避開屏蔽的停車場（雖然這節明明並沒有車）......
> 
> 註：這是一篇已獲授權的翻譯，授權的截圖已發在lofter。

**【Chapter 3: And】**

 

 

**【古董｜Antique】**

 

 

「你好了沒？」阿爾弗雷德問，傾身靠近亞瑟。

 

 

「阿爾弗雷德，你能不能別來吵我？」亞瑟輕斥，移動的同時以手輕輕掃過架上的書本。「你知道我喜歡多花點時間和書本相處的。」他回眸瞄了美/國/人一眼。「再說，這可是你的主意呢。是你自己問我想不想進書店的。」

 

 

「我可不知道你會花上三個小時。」阿爾弗雷德低聲抱怨。

 

 

「別誇張了。」亞瑟嘆道。「哪有三個小時。」他拉出一本薄薄的《溫夫人的扇子》【譯註】，略略掃了幾眼，又把書本放回架上，然後繼續往前走，手上緊緊抓着他之前在某個書架上找到的那本薄薄的、有着破舊藍色封皮的書。

 

【譯註：《溫夫人的扇子》[Lady Windermere’s Fan] 是奧斯卡‧王爾德的一部四幕喜劇，劇本出版於1893年。該劇諷刺維多利亞時期的道德，尤其是婚姻方面。作者在這裡的原文不小心把書名誤寫為Lady Windmere’s Fan。】

 

 

阿爾弗雷德看着他消失在另一排書架後，身上那件沒扣好的大衣衣擺在他身後飛揚。「好吧，起碼他高興。」阿爾弗雷德在心裡偷偷做了個鬼臉想。將亞瑟帶進書店或者圖書館裡，他就會突然搖身一變，彷彿換了個人似的，整個人變得恍恍惚惚，無法集中精神，而且非常、非常冷靜。當然，一旦他全心全意沉迷在小說之中，你幾乎沒可能跟他進行一場像樣的對話；可是他被書本包圍時，看上去就是打從心底裡覺得高興的。

 

 

阿爾弗雷德發現，其實這家書店某程度上讓他想起了亞瑟的書房——小小的，既溫馨又井井有條；雖然一排排書架上的書本無法完整地配成一套一套，但是那些書卻依然被整齊地排列在一起。這是家寧靜的二手書店，只有寥寥數位顧客同樣安靜地在店裡遊走，店內的藏書包羅萬有，從相對較新的紙本書籍，到幾十年前、甚至幾百年前的古老硬皮書籍都有，那些可真的是價值幾百英鎊的古董呢。亞瑟就像是走進玩具店的小孩子，飛快地來回走動着，比剛剛在博物館裡更熱忱，令阿爾弗雷德沒法跟得上他的步伐。阿爾弗雷德現在以一種更悠閒的步伐跟在亞瑟身後，在下一排書架的盡頭發現他正看着小木架上陳列的某樣東西。

 

 

「你找到什麼了？」阿爾弗雷德問，走近他。

 

 

「J.M. 巴里的《彼得潘與溫蒂》，」亞瑟答道，視線沒有自書本上移開。「初版的全插圖本。」他正在微笑。「真是本漂亮的書，你說是吧？」

 

 

「《彼得潘》，」阿爾弗雷德若有所思地複述。「裡面有小精靈，對不對？」

 

 

「......其中之一而已，對啦。」

 

 

「還有海盜？」

 

 

「對，除此以——」

 

 

「那我猜你已經有一本了吧，」阿爾弗雷德說。「要是裡面有小精靈的話，還有海盜。」

 

 

「真是有趣的調查呢，福爾摩斯先生。」亞瑟漠然地說道。「事實上我並不擁有《彼得潘》——起碼是不再擁有。我曾經有過一本再版的，可是我在1913年把書借了給路德維希，假設......好吧，我從此以後再沒有見過那本書了，但恐怕在1914年我們成為敵人時，那本書已經遭遇不測了。」

 

 

「那就買下這本吧。」阿爾弗雷德說，手指着那本書。

 

 

亞瑟送了他一個白眼。

 

 

「我覺得對現在的我來說這有點過於奢侈了，阿爾弗雷德。在這個國家裡，連 **香蕉** 也顯很新奇，記得嗎？」他再一次以依依不捨的眼神看着那本書。「只不過，有幸看到這本書，我還是很高興。現在已經不會再有人用這種方式印書了。」

 

 

之後他又消失了，踩着輕輕的腳步離開，消失在書堆之中。

 

 

阿爾弗雷德側起頭，看着那本書。那本書看在他眼內並不真的那麼了不起，但他在鑑賞書本這個領域上也沒亞瑟那麼在行——單單看一下書脊，亞瑟已能判斷出到底那本書是在哪裡訂裝和印刷的；僅僅摸一下書本，他就可以知道那本書值多少錢。不過，阿爾弗雷德還是能夠聽懂亞瑟那句「現在已經不會再有人用這種方式印書了」的意思；那本書厚重而充滿裝飾，書角蝕刻了黃銅裝飾，加固的書脊結實硬淨，紅色的皮封面上還印了繁複的金色玫瑰、攀緣植物、小精靈以及人魚等等各種神話生物。阿爾弗雷德僅僅在亞瑟的書架上見過這樣的書——小時候，當窗外雪花飛舞時，亞瑟會坐在壁爐前讀這些書給他聽；他也會在陽光普照時，坐在橡樹的影子下讀這些書給他聽。

 

 

他甚至沒有看價碼。他確認了一下亞瑟並不在附近就拿起了那本書，直接去了付錢。

 

 

「嘿。」他找到亞瑟時，他正喃喃自語，在一整排按字母排列好的阿嘉莎·克莉絲蒂偵探小說前走過。「我需要點新鮮空氣——這些硬皮的舊書在令我打噴嚏。我想去外邊等你，可以嗎？」

 

 

「好啊。」亞瑟心不在焉地回答，沒有看向他。

 

 

阿爾弗雷德在走到店外的過程中一直歡快地咧嘴笑着。他肯定亞瑟什麼都沒有注意到。阿爾弗雷德將放着那本書的紙袋緊緊地抱在懷中，藏在他的飛行夾克裡，亞瑟甚至連一眼都沒有看往他的方向；不過他也得承認亞瑟總會自然而然地覺得阿爾弗雷德形跡可疑，所以要給他驚喜實在挺困難的——而且，他也得承認他 **總是** 不經意地自行露出馬腳。

 

 

阿爾弗雷德靠着書店的牆壁（沿着狹窄的老式小鵝卵石街道那一面），點燃了一根香煙，抱着胳膊，抬頭看向倫/敦灰色的天空，那本硬皮封面的書正壓着他的胸口。他很希望亞瑟會喜歡這本書，並且不會罵他為了「一些愚蠢的東西」大灑金錢，即使是他也不得不承認這本書 **確實** 很昂貴；阿爾弗雷德並不算得上十分了解英/國的貨幣，比如那些先令和六便士銀幣什麼的，但他知道五十鎊是很大的一筆錢。他不在乎——老實說，他並沒有真正從經濟大蕭條之中學到什麼教訓，而現在他又有錢了，還很想花錢，特別花是在亞瑟身上。他真的 **不是** 在同情他，他不是因為亞瑟曾經是大/英/帝/國，並且已從天堂墜到地獄而認為他該備受嬌寵；這只是因為在他小時候亞瑟曾經照顧過他，曾經和他一起玩耍，曾經（可怕地）為他做過飯，曾經在晚上幫他掖被子時為他唱過歌。阿爾弗雷德覺得現在他長大了，變得更強大了，而現在亞瑟有需要了，因此他理應回報他，回頭照顧他。

 

【譯註：先令[shilling]曾經是英/國的貨幣單位，最早出現於英/王/亨/利/八/世時期，於其子愛/德/華/六/世時期開始得名「先令」。六便士銀幣[silver  Sixpence]也是曾經在英/國流通過的硬幣，價值相當於1/2先令（即「半先令」），從愛/德/華/六/世時期開始，直到1967年停止鑄造為止，一共生產了四百多年。1971年未進行幣值十進位制之前，1英鎊等於20先令，而1先令又等於12便士。換言之，1英鎊等於240便士。在幣值十進位制之後，1英鎊為100便士，先令被新的五便士硬幣取代；而舊的六便士硬幣於新幣制下則等於2.5（新）便士，並最終於1980年正式停止在市面上流通。】

 

 

而這本書？好吧，阿爾弗雷德 **曾經** 希望過亞瑟會被他的善意感動得不小心衝口而出地喊他一兩次「阿爾弗」——不過，真心的，他發現他買下這本書更主要的原因只不過是他希望讓亞瑟擁有這本書。他記得亞瑟以前會給他讀類似的書，於是突然之間，他想讓亞瑟擁有這本書 **更甚於** 亞瑟自己想要這本書。

 

 

話雖如此，他腦海裡還記得他的任務，檢查一下進度絕對不會是件壞事。他再一次找出他的筆，然後從口袋裡抽出那張手寫的《彼得潘》收據，翻到空白的背面，列出一張清單。

 

 

> **《超了不起又偉大的讓亞瑟喊我「阿爾弗」的計畫》**
> 
>  
> 
>   * **弄一頓了不起的早餐**
> 
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * **弄一頓了不起的晚餐**
> 
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * **去悶死人的博物館**
> 
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * **去悶死人的書店**
> 
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * **給亞瑟買禮物**
> 
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * **去一家奢華的餐廳食晚飯**
> 
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * **回家、上床（還有讓亞蒂挑體位）**
> 
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * **嘗試別在凌晨三點半把亞蒂踢下床**
> 
> 


 

 

阿爾弗雷德審視他的列表，為頭五項打了鈎；後面三項還有待進行（雖然他並不肯定自己是否真的能做到最後那項，據說他偶然會在夢中手舞足蹈，所以他曾經在睡到一半時把亞瑟掃了下床）。

 

 

他心滿意足地點點頭，摺好手上的收據（列表），將之放回口袋，再吸完他的香煙。今天晚上結束時，他會令亞瑟像小鳥那樣鳴唱着「阿爾弗」這個名字。

 

 

最後，亞瑟抱着一個紙袋出現，單手扣着自己的大衣走近他。

 

 

「找到什麼有趣的東西了嗎？」阿爾弗雷德若無其事地問道，朝紙袋點了點頭。

 

 

「啊，對。」亞瑟將手上的紙袋遞給他，好把雙手騰出來扣好大衣的腰帶。「事實上，我自作主張為你買了點東西。」

 

 

「哦？」阿爾弗雷德既欣喜又惱怒——該死，要是亞瑟也買了東西給 **他** 的話，那 **他的** 禮物就成了交換禮物的一部分，而非突如其來的善意了。

 

 

「對。不是什麼特別的東西啦。」亞瑟雙手插在口袋裡，表現得有點尷尬。「我只不過是想幫你個忙，提升你的文學鑒賞力而已。」

 

 

阿爾弗雷德打開紙袋，看到裡面有兩本書。他認得藍色硬皮的那本書正是亞瑟在店內抱着到處走的那本，他拿起書看了看。

 

「《魯帕特‧布魯克詩集》。」他讀。

 

「不是啦，那是我的。另一本。」

 

 

阿爾弗雷德轉而從袋裡拿出那本小小的、以棕色油畫布為封面的書。封面什麼都沒有，但他在書脊上讀到「《巴斯克維爾的獵犬》——亞瑟·柯南·道爾爵士著」這幾個字。

 

 

「喔，亞蒂。」阿爾弗雷德對他露出笑容。「謝了。那我就不用再攤在你的地毯上打擾你了！」

 

 

「正合我意。」亞瑟回答。「只不過那 **真的** 是一本很好的書——稱得上特別出色的其中一本。更別提亨利‧巴斯克維爾據載曾經在美/國待了很長時間。」

 

 

「真的假的！」阿爾弗雷德仍然咧着笑，往下看着那本書。「而最好的是，我永遠都會知道這是你送我的，因為上面有你的名字呢！」

 

 

「阿爾弗雷德，除此之外，我還是唯一一個會送你書的人——因為我是唯一一個有幸知道你實際上是識字的人 。」

 

 

「也對哦。嘿，我有沒有跟你說過伊萬——」

 

 

「給你寄過一封信，整個信封裡面塞滿了生銹的鐵釘嘛。」亞瑟幫他說完。「有，你說過了。還好幾次呢。」

 

 

「好吧，我是想說，天啊，那傢伙是 **怎麼回事** ？」阿爾弗雷德問，不過他的問題基本上就是個反問句。他將書本放回袋裡。「無論如何，謝了，亞蒂。我會好好保管這本書的，這會成為我最喜歡的書！」

 

 

亞瑟挖苦地翻了個白眼，不過他還是笑了。

 

 

「別客氣，阿爾弗雷德。」他說，將紙袋拿回手上。「不過我現在先幫你拿着，免得你把書弄丟了。」

 

 

「好——哦不對，等等，我跟你交換一下！」阿爾弗雷德實在沒法再保守秘密了，於是他拉開了外套的拉鏈，掏出那本被紙袋包住的書。「這個，我……也算是給你買了點東西啦。」

 

 

亞瑟看着阿爾弗雷德手中的紙袋，臉色顯而易見地變得蒼白。

 

 

「阿爾弗雷德，不是吧。」他無力地說。「拜託，告訴我，你沒有買下那本《彼得潘》。」

 

 

「你自己打開來看啊！」阿爾弗雷德勉強維持若無其事的開朗聲線說道，同時將書本塞到亞瑟手中；亞瑟臉上的表情卻讓他動搖了。

 

 

亞瑟給了他一個意味不明的眼神，然後打開紙袋，把書本拿出來。

 

 

「你還真的買了。」他只說了這麼一句。

 

 

阿爾弗雷德對他的反應感到失望——他甚至沒有 **微笑** ——不過他也看得出來亞瑟有點驚訝。

 

 

「呃，」他說。「別生氣嘛。」

 

 

「阿爾弗雷德，」亞瑟說道，聽起來他在嘗試維持耐性。「我可負擔不起這個。」

 

 

「對，我知道。」阿爾弗雷德疑惑了。「這就是為什麼我要買給你啊。」

 

 

可是亞瑟搖了搖頭。

 

 

「我不能讓你這樣做。」他不耐煩地說。

 

 

「你當然可以！」阿爾弗雷德情急地說。「亞瑟，拜託別反應過度嘛。我想讓你擁有這本書，所以我為你買了下來。就是這麼簡單而已。」

 

 

「這可是五十鎊。」亞瑟沉聲道。

 

 

「我知道這得花多少錢。別擔心了，寶貝兒。錢，我可多得是呢！」

 

 

亞瑟的眼尾抽了抽，在這個可怕的時刻，阿爾弗雷德以為他即將因這本愚蠢的書而大發雷霆；但後來他冷靜了下來，臉紅了一點。亞瑟移開了視線。

 

 

「好吧，謝謝你，阿爾弗雷德。」他說，抱着書本的手抓得更緊了。「你真是……難以言喻的慷慨啊。」

 

 

阿爾弗雷德欣慰地咧開了一個大大的笑容。

 

 

「真是的，別客氣嘛，亞蒂。」他說。他看着亞瑟小心地將書本放回袋中，然後把紙袋的頂部重新摺好。

 

 

好吧，這跟他期望的感謝形式有些出入——他以為會是極為熱情的那種，他以為亞瑟會用雙手摟着他的脖子，把他狠狠地吻到暈頭轉向，不過——

 

 

「對不起，」亞瑟一會兒後說。「我知道我看起來很冷淡。事實上，從來沒有人曾經……好吧，我知道你以前也給我送過禮物，但這似乎有點不同，上帝才知道為什麼你會自發地——」

 

 

「因為我愛你啊，」阿爾弗雷德認真地打斷他。「不然呢？」

 

 

亞瑟的臉變得更紅了，他清了清喉嚨。

 

 

「對，好吧，那個，」他低聲說着，「重點是......以前從來沒有人為我做過......這種事，所以......原諒我並不太清楚我應該如何反應。」

 

 

阿爾弗雷德對着他微笑。

 

 

「嗯，也許一個吻？」他提示，身體俯向前。

 

 

但亞瑟卻往後退開了。

 

 

「不要在 **公開場合** 這樣。」他生氣地小聲說道。

 

 

阿爾弗雷德眨了眨眼，有些難過，重新往後站好。亞瑟似乎注意到自己生硬的反應讓他難過了，沮喪地嘆了口氣。

 

 

「對不起，我沒有想對你發脾氣的意思。」他說。「我只是......我不是很自在——」

 

 

「我知道，我知道。」阿爾弗雷德覺得最好還是假裝亞瑟沒有令他覺得難受，簡單地把話題扯開。「沒關係啦，亞瑟，真的。嘿，你看，我們去吃晚餐怎麼樣？你這麼容易發怒可能只是因為你餓了，畢竟我們上次吃東西已經是幾個小時以前的事了。」

 

 

「好吧。」亞瑟把《彼得潘》小心地夾在胳膊底下，然後拉直了自己的領帶。

 

 

阿爾弗雷德在踏出腳步的同時，把其他書放在自己的大衣底下，亞瑟配合他的步伐走在他身旁。在很長的一段時間裡，兩人都陷入了沉默，期間阿爾弗雷德暗暗自責了一遍又一遍——

 

 

「我是說真的，」亞瑟突然看着他說道。「謝謝你，阿爾弗雷德。在一時興起的時候，你對我還真是好得不可思議啊。」

 

阿爾弗雷德沒法控制自己的笑容。

 

 

「我還可以說什麼呢？一件古董需要另一件古董來配嘛，不是嗎？」

**【──────TBC──────】**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【——譯者後記——】
> 
> 大家！久違了！我終於回來繼續發翻譯了！有人想我嗎——！（哪來的厚臉皮，沒有人想你好嗎  
>    
> 這節還是甜甜地一起逛街互寵的米英！棒不棒？不過之後很快就會有小倆口吵架的情節了，所以多珍惜一下這樣的小甜餅吧哈哈哈哈哈（唔這到底有什麼好笑的）
> 
> 別的廢話我就不說了，十分感激一直還沒有取關的各位！當然，要是願意評論來和我聊天的話，我會更感激的！下次見！


	2. And - Part 3: Awkward

**【Chapter 3: And】**

 

 

**【為難／放不開／尷尬｜Awkward】**

 

 

整場晚餐吃下來，亞瑟變得愈發安靜，在阿爾弗雷德拿食物來玩時，桌子另一端的亞瑟看起來就像準備從自己的坐位上往下沉一樣。結帳時，他看上去一整個淒慘；阿爾弗雷德在桌子下踢了他一腳，並試圖引誘他進行一場幼稚的互踹遊戲時，亞瑟也幾乎沒有給予反應。

 

「怎麼了？」阿爾弗雷德在回家的路上問道。他意圖把胳膊搭在亞瑟肩上，亞瑟聳聳肩走開了，轉向一旁；阿爾弗雷德的手找不到着落點，尷尬地停在半空。

 

「沒事。」亞瑟簡短地回答，滿臉不耐煩（而阿爾弗雷德知道這並不僅僅是他那標準的「我不喜歡你在街上舔我的臉」的表現）。

 

「噢？」阿爾弗雷德略略挑了挑眉，然後放下胳膊，加快腳步，在亞瑟面前繞過，擋住了他往前走的腳步。「呃唔，才不買你的帳。這是怎麼了？在掛念你的精靈朋友？茶癮發作？因為你沒我那麼了不起而無地自容？」

 

「阿爾弗雷德──」

 

「啊！」阿爾弗雷德眉開眼笑，一臉恍然大悟（或者起碼是 **自以為** 悟出了什麼真理）。「我懂了！因為我剛才有點像是在跟那個女侍應調情，所以你吃醋了，是不是？」他稍稍裝作噘起嘴的樣子，然後伸出手捏住亞瑟的雙頰，把他幾乎永遠沉着的臉拉平。「哦，別擔心嘛，我的碧眼小怪物──我是你的！你知道的吧？」

 

「別這樣！」亞瑟激動地打開他的手。

 

阿爾弗雷德習慣這種強烈的訓斥，但是這次亞瑟的語調真的令他退縮了。他舉起手作投降狀。

 

「哦，老天， **對不起** 。」他說。「冷靜點，老兄【譯註】。」

 

> 【譯註：原文daddio，美國五十年代的通俗用語，約等於現代「老兄（dude）」一詞。】

 

好吧，亞瑟 **從來** 都不喜歡他那些最新潮的俚語，所以他某程度上預計到會被狠狠地怒瞪；但依然，亞瑟的舉動令他不由自主地開始感到有些不快了，尤其是他一整天都在晃來晃去，做一些完全算不上了不起的沉悶老年……事情，只是為了讓亞瑟高興。歸根究底，嘛，他們不常做這些事，起碼不足以能使那個壞脾氣的老古板鬆開他幾乎永恆地皺着的眉頭；而且──對啦──他還在進行那個令某位壞脾氣的老古板再次叫他「阿爾弗」的任務。不過，重點是他真的非常、非常努力地在嘗試討好他，並且試着別像平常那樣惹怒他；只是亞瑟 **還是** 沒由來地生他的氣，還在阿爾弗雷德竭力地迎合他的胡鬧時，表現得像個徹頭徹尾的混蛋──

 

「嘿，你到底是怎麼了？」亞瑟手上仍緊緊地抓着用棕色紙包起來的那本《彼得‧潘》；在他擦身而過時，阿爾弗雷德脫口問道。「你為什麼要表現得如此忘恩負義呢？我可是──」

 

「忘恩負義？」亞瑟終於轉向他，語調冰冷。「我並不驚訝你會立即得出這個結論，這只不過證明了你認為你理應得到我的鍾愛和傾慕，作為物質利益的回報──」

 

「嘿，你可沒有資格這樣說我！」阿爾弗雷德難以置信地打斷了他的話。「當我還是個小孩時，你總是給我帶禮物；如果我沒有感謝你，你就會變得超生氣，不是嗎？」

 

「我 **想** 說的是，」亞瑟冷冰冰地繼續說道，「不是我 **不** 感激今天的一切。與你想像的相反，大致上來說，我過得還挺開心的。」

 

阿爾弗雷德的雙眼在鏡片後銳利地瞇了起來。

 

「只是『大致上』？」

 

「沒錯，因為我同時也覺得有點不妥，雖然我肯定你十有八九猜不到為什麼，但你 **應該** 要猜到的。」

 

面對這句近乎是侮辱的話，阿爾弗雷德僅僅聳了聳肩，那件老舊的飛行夾克上的破損皮革快速地隨着他的動作皺了起來。

 

「我想的是這個。」亞瑟沉下臉，往下看向被緊緊地抱在他懷中整個下午的包裹；他輕輕咬了咬下唇，內心似乎充滿了矛盾。好一會兒後，他看向一旁，將包裹塞回去給阿爾弗雷德。「我想你收回去。」他說，音量不高但聲線堅定。「對不起，阿爾弗雷德，但我不能收下這本書。」

 

阿爾弗雷德先是看着他眨了眨眼，然後再對着那本書眨了眨眼。

 

「但……但這是我買給你的，亞瑟。」他最終說，不肯接手。「我們之前已經說好了，記得嗎？這是份禮物。」

 

「我知道，謝謝你。」亞瑟怒氣沖沖地說，依然拒絕對上他的視線。「你很慷慨，可是我無法問心無愧地接受一份如此奢侈的禮物，尤其是……嘛，今天 **其他** 東西也全都是你付錢的，我們都知道並非因為你突然之間變得紳士，而是因為我負擔不起以往那種消費，所以你才會這樣做；再者，我 **已經** 欠了你錢──」

 

「沒錯，但那是戰爭開支啊。」阿爾弗雷德溫和地反駁，仍舊沒有接過那本書。「這可是完全不同的兩回事。我是說， **《租借法案》** ──」

 

「──數目大得我要一直還錢給你直到千禧年。」亞瑟草草地補完了全句。「阿爾弗雷德，我已經很為難了，你就別再把整件事變得更令我尷尬了吧。在我把這本該死的書塞進你屁眼前，給我收回去。」

 

「可是……」阿爾弗雷德再次支吾了，雖然亞瑟是認真的，可是他不想伸手接回那本書。早些當他把禮物交給亞瑟時，亞瑟明顯有被他的好意打動到，之後阿爾弗雷德的內心一直都在微笑，恭喜自己踏出了貌似正確的一步──但現在亞瑟卻試圖把禮物退回，說他始終還是不能收，嘗試把阿爾弗雷德所做的一切打回原形。

 

「不要。」他最終說道，決定以強硬的態度來處理這件事。「我為你買下這本書是因為我想你擁有這本書。我不會收回去的。」

 

亞瑟沉下臉，將書一把拍到他的懷中，怒氣沖沖地大步越過他。

 

阿爾弗雷德被驚呆了，在東西滑落砸到行人道之前勉強伸手撈回來；他花了點時間才從剛剛那麼突然的發展回過神來，然後旋過身。他捉住亞瑟的手腕，手指環着他的手腕收緊，同時把他往後一扯，差點令他失去平衡。

 

他正準備開始抱怨亞瑟那愚蠢的驕傲永遠都在壞事，抱怨他不需要總是這麼古板；但亞瑟被他往後拉時，極力壓抑着因痛楚而倒抽涼氣的聲音傳進他的耳，打斷了他的思緒。

 

「對不起！」阿爾弗雷德立即放開他的手腕。「我是不是……？我不是，我是說……我不是有心要弄痛你的──」

 

「注意一下你那該死的力度，可以嗎？」亞瑟揉着手腕開罵。「現在不是十八世紀──你不可以再如此粗魯地對待我了。」

 

「對不起。」阿爾弗雷德再次說道，看向一旁。「我總是……我總是記不住你沒以前那麼強壯了。」

 

「我知道。」亞瑟木然地看着他。「我們的問題正正就在這裡。一切都不一樣了，阿爾弗雷德。我知道你很難理解我的處境，因為你從二次大戰後就處於上風，但對我們其他人來說卻並非如此。法國、波蘭，甚至是俄羅斯……我們 **所有人** ──包括德國、奧地利和意大利全部人──那場大戰除了在經濟上拖垮我們之外一無是處。當你在享受你的經濟起飛時，請記住不是所有人都這麼幸運的──我就是其中一個，我差不多花光了曾經擁有的一切來轟炸路德維希，而他也熱切地禮尚往來了。而說到權勢……」他揚起一個苦澀的微笑。「除了接受我已經把『世界強國』的稱號拱手相讓給你以外，我別無他選。我也許不甘心，但已成定局；而且這畢竟是權力真空的結果，也輪不到我來抱怨。你總是記不住我不復當年勇？那麼，請你 **開始** 記住吧，因為你真的不能再像以往那樣對待我了。我僅僅是個空有帝國名銜的空殼──一個欠你 **一大筆** 錢的帝國。

 

「亞蒂，」阿爾弗雷德無助地說道。「我不在意。我是說，你要還那筆債是由於我們那時的上司所作的決定，但我不想你因此受苦。我希望你過得快樂。你值得的。你曾經做過一些很可惡的事，而且偶然也是個大混球，可是……你在那場戰爭中捨棄了一切。你會揹上這一身債是因為你犧牲良多，因為你寧願在戰場上被路德維希碾碎，而非在他面前下跪求饒。你還要實行配給制因為那是對抗軸心國的代價。」阿爾弗雷德不安地聳聳肩。「我不知道，我只是……覺得那挺英雄的，你懂嗎？你不再是個帝國的現狀，比任何你的國王能頒給你的英勇勳章都要威風。沒有什麼比你的疤痕更能證明你的堅強。」

 

「阿爾弗雷德──」

 

「不，聽我說。 **聽** 我說，亞瑟──就這一次，別把我的話當成廢話。」阿爾弗雷德捉住亞瑟的雙肩，緊緊鎖着他的視線。「你認為我所做的一切都是出於同情，但並不是真的。我不為你感到遺憾──我反倒敬佩你。不論發生什麼事，你永遠都是我的同盟。如果伊萬明天要跟我開戰，撇開你的負債不談，撇開你的弱勢不談，你也會站在我身旁的，對不對？」

 

「 **阿爾弗雷德──** 」

 

「你 **會** 嗎，亞瑟？」

 

亞瑟敗給他了，嘆了口氣，移開視線。

 

「會。」他沉聲說。「毫不猶豫。」

 

阿爾弗雷德燦爛地笑了。

 

「因為這正正是我們那『特殊關係』的用意啊。」他說，然後把書按回亞瑟的手裡。「所以收下這本書吧，並且搞清楚，我不是因為同情而給你買下這本書的。我買下它是因為我愛你，而我愛你是因為你的強大。」

 

「還很英雄？」亞瑟無力地問道。

 

「當然了！不過沒我那麼英雄。」

 

亞瑟嘆了口氣，扯出一個疲憊的微笑，然後在毫無預兆之下擁抱了阿爾弗雷德。

 

「我不知道什麼英雄不英雄。」阿爾弗雷德回抱時，他低聲地說。「但你的確很堅持不懈。」

 

「工作要求的一部分嘛，寶貝兒。」阿爾弗雷德高興地說。

 

他幾乎控制不住自己的興奮之情。亞瑟在擁抱他。在 **大庭廣眾** 之中。好吧，周遭既黑暗又大霧，附近還一個人都沒有。儘管如此，他們並不在 **屋子** 裡，這還是值得高興的。自1945年起亞瑟只會在不超過門前花園的範圍給他飛吻（而那次阿爾弗雷德隨口問起亞瑟什麼時候才公布大本鐘已成為了美國的領地，所以將停止 **對外** 開放時，亞瑟差點勒死他）。

 

「嘿，我們明天來做些沉悶而且 **免費** 的事吧，你個小氣鬼。」阿爾弗雷德補上。

 

「你不是那個還在依賴配給票的人，你當然可以那麼輕鬆地叫我小氣鬼。」亞瑟從他的懷中抽身而去。「來吧，回家去了。你有一件事說得對──我 **還真的是** 有點茶癮發作了。自早餐後，我都沒喝上過一杯茶。」

 

「哈！」阿爾弗雷德一臉欠揍的笑容。「我就知道！」他瞄了瞄街道。「我們是不是該去找間茶室？」

 

「我家就有免費的茶了。」亞瑟不耐煩地搖搖頭。「阿爾弗雷德，把你荒謬的慷慨放在一旁吧，你真的需要開始花錢花得謹慎一點。不論你有多少錢，富貴不長久啊。你本該從我那帝國的崩潰和大蕭條時期中學到教訓的。」

 

「不會啦，不會有事的。」阿爾弗雷德輕率地說。「像那樣的經濟衰退不會再來的！不過要是你想回家去喝你那些了無新意的茶，也是可以啦。」

 

「好，就這樣吧。」亞瑟漠然地說。「如果可以阻止你把錢當成炫富巡遊上往外灑的糖果，就這樣吧。」

 

「我的炫富巡遊可是為你買下了你那本書哦，亞蒂。」

 

他們開始往前走。亞瑟點起一支香煙，阿爾弗雷德也跟他一起吸了起來，從亞瑟的銀色打火機上借了個火。這段路令人心曠神怡，街道昏暗無人，籠罩着一層彷彿來自《福爾摩斯》或是《彼得‧潘》的薄霧，鵝卵石反映着路燈的柔和光芒，他們呼出的煙圈在十月涼爽的空氣中旋轉飛舞。他們的互相陪伴令人舒心，他們相伴時的寧靜安詳不僅來自成為情侶後的時光，也來自之前的那幾個世紀。他們相知甚深──親密得可以陷入這種沉默而不覺得尷尬；事實上，亞瑟完全沉默反而代表他覺得放鬆又滿足。

 

當然，在這種時刻，阿爾弗雷德只想環住亞瑟的肩，邊走邊把他拉近自己，又或是十指緊扣地握緊他的手。

 

但他了解亞瑟。比任何人都了解。他知道他會甩開他的。

 

亞瑟依舊放不開去承認自己的感受──他是個島嶼，既封閉又孤立，而且阿爾弗雷德知道他放不開去坦承 **任何事** 。是有點可惜，但這也是構成亞瑟這個人的一部分。他終究接受了亞瑟喜歡獨處的事實（又或者起碼接受了他喜歡自己那獨行俠 **形象** 的事實）。阿爾弗雷德花了好些時間才能接受這件事，但他漸漸明白亞瑟不是因他而感到羞恥才不在大庭廣眾當中做出超越熟人和同伴關係的行為。

 

他只不過不是那種愛在公開場合秀恩愛的人而已；即使是現在，他的自尊心還是不允許他承認自己是個會墜入愛河的凡人。無論如何，他跟阿爾弗雷德在一起的事實已證明了他自戰爭結束後──而且不再是個帝國後──改變了多少。

 

「不過，這可真有趣呢。」阿爾弗雷德突然說。「才不到五十年前，你還是全世界最富有的人。你那時肯定連價錢牌都不看，就直接買下了那本書。」

 

「我剛剛不是說過了嗎？」亞瑟對着他微笑，但他的笑容充滿悔恨。「不會長久的。」

 

* * *

 

**【——原作者後記——】**

 

 **維多利亞和艾伯特博物館** ──座落於倫敦肯辛頓區──是真的，相反，這一章提過的那幅 **《帝國的沉淪》** 則是我虛構出來的，大笑（不過在那座博物館內 **還真的** 有一些超龐大的畫作）。

 

 **口香糖** ──是美國的發明，我相信是在1920年代前後被創造出來的。說真的，我有點驚訝阿爾弗雷德在連載裡從來都沒吹過口香糖泡泡。

 

 **《彼得潘》** （原名是《彼得與溫蒂》或是《彼得潘與溫蒂》）──首先是在1904年以J.M. 巴里寫的戲劇劇本形式出現，後來在1911年重新編成了小說──所以亞瑟那本再版的出版年份可能是1912年前後，而阿爾弗雷德在這章花錢買的就是1911年的原版──巧合地，插畫是由一個叫亞瑟‧拉克姆的畫家負責的。=)

（50英鎊在現時算是一筆不小的錢，而在1950年代，這個數字絕對是 **一大筆錢** 。嘿，可是1950年代的美國很可能負擔得來。）

 

 **「數目大得我要一直還錢給你直到千禧年」** ──不幸地，對我們這些英國人而言，我們的「化身」並非在誇大其詞。美英貸款（Anglo-American Loan）是二戰時期美國和英國《租借法案》的產物。在2006年9月29日，大不列顛終於把最後一筆相關款項還清了給美國。在那一集英國快要「死去」時，美國抗議「英國！你不能死！你還欠我錢呢！」的地方，大概就是在指這個。

 

最後，說回倫敦，我上周在那裡。很遺憾地告知大家，《黑塔利亞》完全毀了我心中的大本鐘XD 單單是看着它，我就忍不住覺得「是影射啊（大笑）」。不過那裡還沒有豎起一個寫着「美國所有物」的告示牌。

 

在下一章中，阿爾弗雷德會採取更端莊的方式來實現他的大計！他會不會收穫更好的成果？讓我們來看看吧！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【——譯者後記——】
> 
> 看了一下上一篇的發表時間，簡直是時光飛逝呢（瀑布汗）
> 
> 這段時間發生了很多事，然後還不小心掉進了新坑，所以翻譯的速度就拖慢了（其實從來都沒快過）真的非常感謝各位同好一直以來的陪伴和支持！
> 
> Anyway，我會盡量不坑的（遠目）


End file.
